


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based upon to chorus to the song 'Please Don't Say You Love Me' by Gabrielle Aplin<br/>(Ten x Rose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again  
> I've been wanting to write a fic based upon this song for a while now. I first heard it at work one evening and, since we have a repeated playlist on the shop floor, the song kept on playing, reminding me to write something, only for me to forget again after a couple of songs. Thankfully yesterday I wrote a reminder on my hand after the song had finished.   
> So here we are - finally. I hope it's alright, I was actually finding it quite hard trying to write something that would fit. It's in first person - a POV I don't usually write from; I much prefer writing in third person or even second as I have done a couple of times.   
> Anyway, enough of me yabbering on. Like I said, I hope this is okay and for those of you reading Back to Our Reality, I'll try and start work on the next chapter asap.

_Please don’t say you love me  
Cos I might not say it back_

For someone who talks a lot, I choose not to say anything. I choose to keep my deepest emotions hidden. I don’t talk about those I love – or have loved; I don’t talk about what matters to me most. I have lost so much in my long life; so much that I soon started to question the point of getting close to anyone again.

But then I met you and I once again saw the value of friendship; of companionship; of love. You taught me that it was okay to love again and you made me better man and, in doing so, I fell for you. I couldn’t help myself, I just did.

And I may play the fool and act like I don’t know, but I do; I know how you feel about me and, although it’s wonderful to know that we share something more than just friendship, I’m scared what will happen if you ever dare to tell me those three words, because I could never tell you them back.

I once told you that I could never spend the rest of my life with you and that’s the reason I can never tell you the truth of how I feel. One day, you’ll be gone, and I’ll have to find a way to carry on. Of course, you’ll tell me I’ll find someone else and, though it be true, it will never take the pain of losing you away. By not admitting my feelings, it’s saving me somewhat from the unbearable pain that will come when I lose you. Because every loss I have suffered has hurt.

_Doesn’t mean my heart stopped skipping when you look at me like that_

But although I never say it, it doesn’t stop making it true. The way you smile at me – that smile I know you only reserve for our moments alone – tells me everything and I can’t help but feel my hearts skip a beat whenever I see it. That smile which makes your eyes shine like the stars in the universe makes me feel young again and it lightens up even the darkest of moments. Very few people have every made me feel like that and very few people ever will again. It’s a testimony to your brilliance and I pray to any God out that in the universe, that you know that.

_And there’s no need to worry when you see just where we’re at_

Sometimes I wonder if we even need words to know how the other feels. We’ve come so far since I first took your hand and told you to run. I often look back on our time together and wonder where it all went right. The things we’ve done in such a short time, it makes me look forward to things that we will do in the future. You and I together because, like you said, right at the start: it’s better with two.

_Just please don’t say you love me  
Cos I might not say it back_

But now, here we are, our final stand. No longer are we together, but a universe apart; my worst nightmare come true. These last two minutes are all that we have left. We’re so pressed for time that neither of us seem to know what to say. I guess that’s always the way.

I watch, a lump in my throat, as you tell me the words we went so long without saying; those three very words that I remain terrified of. But hearing you say them, it gets me wishing that I hadn’t been so afraid, that I hadn’t avoided saying them, because now I’m faced with the horrible truth that I will never see you again. I can’t let you go without letting you know that I feel the same way, too.

And so here I go. I stall for time – wasting the precious seconds that I know we have left – trying to find it in myself to say the words we now both know we always longed to hear:

“Rose Tyler…”

**Author's Note:**

> (PS: sorry for the fairly cliched ending....)


End file.
